We Will Be Together, but Not Now
by deannaG
Summary: Alec is the one who has a meltdown, after Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series part 23.
1. Chapter 1

A little something that popped into my head yesterday afternoon after I woke up.

A tissue warning is in effect.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max sits at the kitchen table and taps on his laptop's keyboard as he watches Magnus make a martini, "Okay, Poppa, suggestions would be nice. I've seen you and Daddy meet for the first time officially and unofficially. I've seen Daddy's not wedding and your awesome wedding. I've seen your proposal to Daddy and a ton of times that Daddy was hurt. What's left?"

Magnus finishes at the bar and sits down. He takes a sip, "Camille kissed me in front of your Daddy."

Max wrinkles his nose, "Yeck, was that before or after his not wedding?"

"Just afterwards."

"And what did Daddy do?"

"Nothing, but your Aunt Izzy was close to putting a stake through her heart."

Max giggles, "I love Aunt Izzy."

Magnus smiles, "I thought Aunt Clary was your favorite aunt now?"

Max sniffs, "I love both my aunts. Anyway, not interested in that. Give me something else, please."

Magnus sips his martini, "Your Daddy and I had a fight..."

Max cuts him off, "No fights. I don't want drama, I want fluff."

"But we made up."

"Still not interested."

Magnus takes another sip and thinks, "There was another time that we met."

Max narrows his eyes, "Before the nightclub?"

Magnus nods.

Max taps on the keyboard, "And Daddy doesn't remember?"

Magnus finishes his martini and nods.

Max sighs, "Why did you take this from him?"

Magnus refills his glass with a flick of his hand, "Because he asked me to."

"Why would Daddy ask you to do that?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Better for you to see for yourself. He was twenty and it happened on Flatbush near the Library at Grand Army Plaza."

Max nods as he types. He waits for the program to find the right moment in time. It beeps when it's done, "Got it." Max syncs up his phone and powers down the laptop. He stands and walks over to the sofa. He kisses Magnus' cheek, "Be back soon."

Magnus nods, "I'll be here."

Max nods as he creates a portal, sets his invisibility glamour and leaves the loft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He steps out onto Flatbush Avenue. It's nighttime, way past ten o'clock. Max looks around. He smiles as he sees a familiar back walking away from him, towards the library. He runs to catch up to his father.

A portal opens up in front of Max. A man that he doesn't recognize steps out and walks towards Daddy. Max narrows his eyes as he runs faster.

Daddy walks to the corner but doesn't seem aware that he is being followed.

The man says, "Alexander Lightwood, it's time for you to meet your destiny."

Max's eyes narrow as he gets closer, _**oh hell no, back the fuck away from my Daddy.**_

Daddy turns around, seraph blade in hand, "And you are?"

The man laughs, "I'm your death."

"Right."

The man flicks his hand and Daddy's blade slowly moves to his throat. Daddy's eyes widen as he fights to stop his arm.

As the blade nears his father's throat, Max quickly creates a fireball. But before he can throw it, a fireball hits the man, and his head explodes. Daddy quickly opens his hand and the blade falls to the ground.

Max takes a deep breath and extinguishes his fireball as he watches Poppa walk over, his cat eyes glaring at the dead man for a second, _**shit that was close.**_ Poppa snaps his fingers and the dead man disappears.

Daddy stares at Poppa, "My Guardian?"

Max smiles, _**in the flesh.**_

Poppa slowly smiles at him, "Hello, Alexander."

Daddy walks to him and stops, "You know my name?"

"Yes, I do."

Daddy smiles. He looks at Poppa shyly, then gently kisses his lips. Poppa pulls him closer.

Max smiles, _**fathers kissing, always good, so what is the problem?**_

Daddy whispers, "All this time, you have been protecting me and I finally get to meet you."

Poppa nods, "But it's not time for me to be in your life."

Max nods, _**the nightclub.**_

Daddy looks at him confused, "Why not?"

"I was only supposed to save you, and leave. But to be so close to you and not see you, I couldn't."

Daddy shakes his head, "I don't understand."

Poppa gently holds his face in his hands, "Alexander, we are destined to be together, but not now. I'm sorry."

Max blinks as tears form in his eyes.

"But I want you in my life **_now_** , I don't want to wait."

"I'm sorry Alexander. We cannot change what happens. It's bad enough that you saw me."

Daddy has tears running down his face, "Then what am I supposed to do until we meet again?"

"Live."

"I know you're a warlock and the first thing I'll do when I get back to the Institute is try to find out who you are."

Poppa gently kisses him, "You can't. You have to forget me until we meet again."

Daddy shakes his head and pushes him away, "I can't. I need you NOW."

Max puts his arms around himself, _**poor Daddy.**_

Poppa pulls Daddy into his arms and holds him. He kisses his forehead, "I should have stayed in the shadows. I never meant to hurt you, Alexander."

Daddy nods, "I know. I can't live knowing that you are out there and off limits to me." He looks at Poppa through teary eyes, "You can make me forget you."

Poppa closes his eyes and nods, "If that is what you want."

Daddy nods as the tears continue to roll down his face, "You leave me no other choice."

Poppa gently kisses him, "What do you want to remember?"

Daddy bites his lip, "None of it."

Poppa nods, "You sure?"

"Yes."

Poppa nods. He kisses Daddy gently and wipes away his tears, "Close your eyes, start at fifteen and count backwards."

Daddy nods, "Okay." He kisses Poppa, "Goodbye," and closes his eyes, "15, 14, 13.."

Max cries as Poppa gently strokes the side of Daddy's face, "Until we meet again."

"12, 11, 10..."

Poppa creates a portal and with tears running down his own face, he snaps his fingers.

"9, 8, 7.."

Poppa walks through the portal and is gone.

"6, 5." Daddy opens his eyes and looks around, confused. He touches his face, "Have I been crying? By the angel, what happened?" He sees his blade on the ground and walks over to pick it up. He puts it back in his pocket and looks around. With a shrug, he crosses Eastern Parkway and continues walking to the subway station.

Max wipes his face and takes a deep breath, _**that was not good, not one tiny bit of that, was good**_. He creates a portal and walks through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is back in the loft. Magnus is still sitting on the sofa. He puts his glass on the coffee table, when he sees his son. Max assumes it's been refilled a few times since he left. He sits next to his father and hugs him, "That was horrible, Poppa."

Magnus nods, "After I got home, I cried for an hour. All because I wanted to finally see him. He was so beautiful and I just stood there. Then he was kissing me and I knew I was in trouble."

"So your nightmare?"

Magnus reaches for his glass and finishes his martini in one gulp, "I nodded off on the sofa during the news and saw that bastard use Alec's own hand to cut his throat. I recognized the library right away and portaled there as soon as I woke up."

"Daddy wasn't supposed to see you."

Magnus nods, "His eyes were as beautiful as I always imagined them to be and I forgot about opening a portal before he saw me. Seeing him at eight was one thing, but this was a preview of the man that I would love and I didn't want to leave. The last thing on my mind was hurting him."

"He knew he had been crying, but he had no idea why."

Magnus nods, "At least that worked as planned." They both jump when the front door opens and Alec walks in.

They look at him with wide eyes. He looks around the loft, "What's going on?"

Magnus weakly smiles, "You're home early."

"Don't change the subject, what's going on?"

"Would you believe me, if I said nothing?"

"No, I wouldn't. Now tell me."

Max gets up and hugs him, "Nothing is going on, Daddy."

He kisses Max's forehead, "Bullshit."

Magnus swallows, "Max just got back from an adventure."

Alec nods, "Okay, then why do the two of you look like you just went to a funeral?"

Max holds him tight, "It was a sad adventure, Daddy."

"Okay. What happened?"

Magnus takes a deep breath, "You wouldn't remember."

Alec lets Max go and walks to the sofa, "You took away my memories _again_ , Magnus?"

Magnus nods, "That is what **_you_** wanted me to do." Alec sits on the sofa. Max sits on the coffee table.

Alec looks at Magnus, "I _wanted_ you to take them away?"

Magnus nods as he holds Alec's hand, "I'm sorry, Alexander."

"Well now I want them back."

Magnus whispers, "I only locked them away."

Alec nods, "Then it's time to unlock them."

Magnus nods, "Okay." He kisses Alec, "Close your eyes."

Alec closes them as Magnus touches his forehead.

.

.

.

 _Twenty year old Alec Lightwood walks down Flatbush Avenue. There was a report of a demon attack on Empire Boulevard, but that turned out to be a false alarm. Now all he wants to do is get on the subway and get back to the Institute. A quick shower then bed._

 _He's passing the Library when he hears somebody yell at him, "Alexander Lightwood, it's time for you to meet your destiny."_

 _Alec rolls his eyes, reaches for his blade and turns around. He doesn't recognize the man and asks, "And you are?"_

 _The man laughs, "I'm your death."_

 _"Right." Alec doesn't have time for this shit. He wants to turn around and continue down Flatbush, but he can't move._

 _Alec sees the man flick his hand and Alec watches in horror as his hand slowly moves the blade to his throat. He fights to control his arm but is at the mercy of the warlock._

 _The blade is almost at his throat, when a fireball hits the man in the head. Once his attacker's head explodes, and his magic is no longer controlling Alec's hand, Alec lets the blade go and is relieved to see it fall to the ground. He feels a long forgotten presence nearby and watches as a tall man walks towards him._

 _The man has dark hair and yellow cat eyes. He's in black slacks and a teal shirt. Alec stares at him. After all these years, to finally meet his Guardian and see how beautiful he is. His Guardian coldly looks at the headless man on the ground and snaps his fingers. Alec's attacker is gone._

 _Alec whispers, "My Guardian?"_

 _His Guardian smiles at him, "Hello, Alexander."_

 _Alec walks up to his rescuer and continues to stare at him, "You know my name?"_

 _His Guardian's cat eyes are warm, "Yes, I do."_

 _Alec gives him a shy smile. He doesn't realize he is kissing the man until his Guardian grabs his shirt, pulls him closer and takes control of the kiss._

 _When they part, Alec whispers, "All this time, you have been protecting me and I finally get to meet you."_

 _His Guardian nods, "But it's not time for me to be in your life."_

 _Alec is confused, "Why not?"_

 _"I was only supposed to save you, and leave. But to be so close to you and not see you, I couldn't."_

 _Alec shakes his head, "I don't understand."_

 _His Guardian gently takes his face in his hands, "Alexander, we are destined to be together, but not now. I'm sorry."_

 _Alec doesn't understand how his Guardian can be right here and yet they can't be together. He pleads, "But I want you in my life NOW, I don't want to wait."_

 _"I'm sorry Alexander. We cannot change what happens. It's bad enough that you saw me."_

 _Alec can't stop the tears that run down his face, "Then what am I supposed to do until we meet again?"_

 _"Live."_

 _Alec shakes his head, as his training kicks in, "I know you're_ _a warlock and the first thing I'll do when I get back to the Institute is try to find out who you are."_

 _His Guardian gently kisses him, "You can't. You have to forget me until we meet again."_

 _Alec shakes his head and pushes him away, "I can't. I need you NOW." He starts to sob._

 _His Guardian holds him and kisses his forehead, "I should have stayed in the shadows. I never meant to hurt you, Alexander."_

 _Alec nods, "I know. I can't live knowing that you are out there and off limits to me." He looks at his Guardian through his tears, "You can make me forget you."_

 _His Guardian closes his eyes and nods, "If that is what you want."_

 _Alec nods as he continues to cry, "You leave me no other choice."_

 _His Guardian gently kisses him, "What do you want to remember?"_

 _Alec bites his lip, "None of it."_

 _His Guardian nods, "You sure?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _His Guardian nods, he kisses Alec gently and wipes away his tears, "Close your eyes, start at fifteen and count backwards."_

 _Alec nods, "Okay." He kisses his Guardian one last time, "Goodbye," and closes his eyes, "15, 14, 13.."_

 _His Guardian gently strokes his face, "Until we meet again."_

 _"12, 11, 10..."_

 _Alec hears his Guardian snap his fingers._

 _"9, 8, 7.."_

 _"6, 5."_

 _Alec no longer has a need to count. He opens his eyes and looks around, confused. **His Guardian is gone, but he can still remember him**. Alec touches his face, "Have I been crying? By the angel, what happened?" **But he knows what happened.** He sees his blade on the ground and walks over to pick it up. He puts it back in his pocket and looks around. With a shrug, he crosses Eastern Parkway and continues walking to the subway station. _

.

.

.

Alec slowly opens his eyes as tears run down his face. He looks at Magnus and Max as he shakes his head, "I need air." He stands and runs out the loft, the door slamming behind him.

Magnus stands, his thumb rubbing against his fingers as he tries not to panic.

Max stands and looks from the door to his father, "Poppa, should I go after him?"

Magnus, trying to get himself under control for their son's sake, can only shake his head.

Max takes Magnus' hand in both of his, "We give him an hour, then we go after him?"

Magnus looks at Max with terrified eyes, "I don't know."

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I slowly post this, may I remind _**you**_ , my lovely reader, that I ALWAYS end with fluffy goodness.

Yes, I know you hate me, but I love you. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Time for fluffy goodness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sits on the sofa and sips his martini. He lost count how many he's had since Alec left. Max made pasta salad for dinner, which they barely ate. Most of it is in the fridge. Alec has something to eat when he comes home.

IF he comes home. Magnus empties the glass, not wanting to go _there_.

In all his years alive, there was nothing his enemies could do to him, that was as devastating as the door slamming as his husband left the loft. Magnus knows that he's being melodramatic, but right now he NEEDS to be in Alec's arms.

He knows that Alec is in the Institute because that is where the Love Rune directed him to open a portal to. But fear of being rejected by the man he loves, prevents Magnus from chasing after Alec. Alec wants space, then Magnus will give him space.

Magnus glances at Max, who is sitting at the kitchen table typing on his laptop. Max wanted to play marriage counselor and talk to Alec, but Magnus would never put their son in between them.

So Magnus drinks martini after martini and tries not to think about sleeping alone tonight.

Around eight, Magnus gets a text. Max runs over to the sofa as Magnus takes a deep breath and looks at his phone. _**Isabelle.**_

Magnus hands his phone to Max, too scared to see what his sister-in-law has to say.

Max touches the screen, _**Why is my brother beating a punching bag?**_

Magnus leans against the back of the sofa. Max types, _**Because he found out something**_. He shows his father the text. Magnus shrugs. Max sends the message.

She responds, _**And?**_

Max looks at Magnus, "Poppa?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Max, you know where I want to be right now."

Max sighs and types, _**He kind of stormed out the loft.**_

Magnus looks at his empty glass, and decides he's had enough.

Izzy responds, _**So?**_

Max looks at his father. Magnus shrugs. Max sighs and types, _**I'm giving him space.**_ Magnus nods.

Izzy responds within seconds, _**He doesn't need space, he needs YOU.**_

Max nods, "Exactly." He hands Magnus his phone, stands and walks to the table.

Magnus takes a deep breath and stands up. He puts his phone in his pocket, "I'll be right back, Max."

Max nods, "Finally."

Magnus creates a portal and takes a few deep breaths before walking through.

He's in the War Room, he sees Izzy standing by the doorway to the training room. Magnus slowly walks over to her, as she glares at him.

When he reaches her, she punches his arm, "You know my brother overthinks shit, why would you let him leave?"

Magnus peeks into the room as he rubs his arm. Alec changed into a tank top and sweatpants and is beating the punching bag mercilessly. Magnus glances at her, "He said he needed air."

She rolls her eyes, "Maybe three hours ago, but now he needs to go home." She walks away.

Magnus slowly walks into the room. Alec's back is to the door and Magnus watches as his husband senses him in the room. Alec stops, but stands facing the punching bag. Magnus stops walking midway through the room.

Alec whispers, "Izzy?"

Magnus whispers, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Magnus."

"Me too."

"I never should have made you do that."

"Give you back your memories?"

"Take them from me in the first place."

Magnus takes a few steps closer to his husband, "What other choice did you have?"

Alec sighs as he rests his head on the punching bag, "None. How many cat eyed warlocks are there in Brooklyn?"

Magnus smiles, "Only me, as far as I know."

Alec nods, "Two seconds after getting back to the Institute, I would have found out who my Guardian was and I would have ran to your door, begging you to open it."

Magnus moves closer to his husband, "It wouldn't have taken much begging. I would have opened it and fuck the consequences."

"How did you know we weren't meant to meet at that time?"

"In my nightmare/vision, you told Connelly, ' _My Guardian will kill you_ ', he laughed and told you, ' _It's not time for you and your Guardian to be together'._ Since I've been keeping you safe since you were a boy, technically we _have_ been "together". So I figured what he meant was together as an actual couple. But I saw you and I didn't want to leave. Then you were right there in front of me, kissing me and I didn't want to let you go."

"Connelly's the warlock?"

"Yes. Obviously his orders came directly or indirectly from Valentine. But all the evil forces against you, are no match for Max and I when it comes to keeping you safe." Magnus is close enough to touch his husband.

Alec sighs, "After all this time, I forget that I shouldn't walk away from you. My first reaction to being pissed at myself is to get away from everything. Then I remembered how much you panic when I leave and I got madder at MYSELF. Which leads to me keeping away from you even longer. I'm sorry Magnus."

Magnus steps close to Alec and wraps his arms around his husband's waist as he rests his head against Alec's back, "You're forgiven."

Alec turns around in Magnus' arms and rests his forehead against his husband's. He holds Magnus tight, "Izzy is texting somebody."

Magnus smiles, "Three guesses as to who."

"I don't need three."

Magnus laughs, "Max wanted to talk to you, but I wouldn't let him."

"Yes, he shouldn't have to take sides. Better for Izzy to step in."

"Did you eat?"

Alec sighs, "Not since breakfast."

Magnus pulls away from him, "Alexander, you haven't eaten all day?"

"Meetings all morning. I wanted to get my paperwork done and leave early. Which is what I did but..."

Magnus nods, "You should have eaten something when you got back here."

Alec shrugs, "I went to my office and sat. Then I changed my clothes and came down here. I was only going to stay for a few minutes but I just got angrier and angrier at myself."

Magnus holds him, "There's pasta salad in the fridge."

"Max made it?"

"Yes."

"With croutons and carrots and peppers and tricolored pasta?"

Magnus laughs, "I told you, Max made it and he puts all that stuff in it."

"Max is a great kid. How did we get so lucky?"

Magnus looks at him, "How did _**I**_ get so lucky?"

Alec smiles and kisses him, "I'm the lucky one."

"Are you two still here?"

Alec laughs, "Izzy, we were just leaving."

She nods, "Good." She punches Alec's arm, "I don't want to see you here tomorrow."

"Izzy, it's Friday."

"Right. You left early today, yet you're still here. You owe your family time."

Alec nods, "You're right."

She nods, "Of course I'm right." She punches Magnus' arm, "And you. My brother shouldn't be allowed to overthink for more than two hours. You should have been here without me telling you."

Magnus smiles, "Yes, madam."

"Good, now go home." She walks out the training room.

Alec smiles, "You heard the boss."

Magnus puts his hand in Alec's and opens a portal, "I bet she'll be back to make sure we are gone."

Alec laughs, "Yes, so let's get out of here." They walk through the portal into the loft.

Max watches as his fathers walk into the loft. He stands and smiles as he walks over to Alec, "Daddy's home." He kisses Alec's cheek.

Magnus nods, "Yep, back to being chopped liver."

Max giggles as he hugs Magnus, "Poor unloved Poppa."

Alec nods, "Yeah, whatever. Blueberry, is it true that you made your world famous pasta salad?"

Magnus rolls his eyes, "World famous?"

Max giggles, "Yes I did Daddy." He runs into the kitchen to get the container out the fridge.

Alec gets a bowl and fork and sits at the table. Max brings the container to the table and Alec fills his bowl. Magnus pulls a chair closer to Alec and sits down. He rests his head on Alec's left shoulder and closes his eyes.

Max smiles, "You want some, Poppa?"

Magnus smiles and keeps his eyes closed, "Max, you know I have all I want right here."

Max giggles, "Half naked Daddy?"

"I do love watching him train."

Alec laughs, "Which is why I stopped training in the loft."

Magnus purrs as Max shakes his head, "Hello, no fathers sex zone"

Alec laughs, "You started."

Magnus holds Alec's arm tight, "Daddy's home tomorrow."

Max smiles, "Really?"

"Yes, Izzy yelled at him."

"Good it's about time she yelled at somebody besides us."

"Yes, she does tend to take his side."

"Yes Poppa, which is rude of her."

Magnus opens an eye and glares at Max, "Pot calling the kettle, rude."

Max giggles, "Daddy is always right."

Magnus sniffs and closes his eye as he snuggles against Alec's arm, "Doesn't audience have something to do?"

Max giggles, "Audience is waiting for a show."

Alec smiles, "I think this show is going to be in the bedroom."

Magnus purrs as Max screams, "Oh hell no." He stands up and kisses Alec's cheek, "Night Daddy."

Alec laughs, "Good night, blueberry. Good job on the pasta salad, as always."

"Thank you Daddy, glad you like it." He kisses Magnus' cheek, "Night Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "Good night, Max." Max puts the remainder of the pasta salad back in the fridge and goes to his bedroom.

Alec finishes his pasta salad and kisses Magnus' forehead, "How about releasing me, so that I can get up?"

Magnus smiles as he lets Alec's arm go. He rubs his nose against Alec's, "What exactly are you 'getting up'?"

Alec smiles, "Whatever makes you happy."

Magnus purrs, "YOU make me happy."

Alec smiles as he stands and takes the bowl and fork to the sink. He turns around and Magnus is standing in back of him. They kiss.

Magnus smiles, "I love kissing you."

"Oh, so all we are going to do is kiss?"

Magnus smiles as he pulls Alec close, "You are going to love me."

"Bedroom?"

"Yes, please."

Alec kisses Magnus, as they make their way to their bedroom.

 _ **-the end-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As promised. \o/


End file.
